The Truest Love Makes Sacrifices
by Monsterchild
Summary: What happens when Sam is captured? Will Danny put himself in danger to save her? Story is better than summary. Rated T to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

The Truest Love Makes Sacrifices

Chapter 1: Movies and More

Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom, although I wish I did, since I could use the money.

Tuck and I waited for an hour for her to show up outside of the movie theater. But somehow, I knew she wasn't coming. She was never late. She was just… Sam.

"Normally we're the ones late," Tucker said while playing with his PDA.

I looked around. She was nowhere in sight. What could keep her for so long? "Yeah, something must've come up," I replied.

He smiled mischievously. "Maybe she found another 'Gregore' and is with him instead."

"Don't joke about that," I snapped. I hesitated, realizing what I said. "Gregore was a fake…" I added.

His grin had not disappeared. "Sure…"

I think I would've died if Sam had found another guy. It was hard for me to admit but…

"You like her more than a friend," Tucker stated bluntly.

I panicked. "I-" A blue wisp of air came from my mouth. I looked around for the ghost and found the box ghost coming towards me. I raced around the corner and shouted, "I'm going ghost!" My black hair turned white, my blue eyes turned green, and my jeans and t-shirt changed to my black jumpsuit.

I shot into the air, landing on the roof of the theater, and came face-to-face with the box ghost. "You don't give up do you?" I shouted at him.

"Whoa, I'm just here to deliver a message," he replied lazily. He handed me a sheet of folded paper before screaming, "Beware!" He flew off without another word.

I landed in a safe area, changing back into my human form, before walking back to where Tucker was waiting.

"That was easy," he said plainly, still messing with his PDA.

"He just wanted to give me a message," I replied, looking at the paper.

"What's it say?" he asked.

I unfolded it and read.

_Daniel,_

I have Samantha. If you want to see her alive again, come to my estate, alone. No tricks, Daniel, or she will suffer.

I still stared at the note, shocked as I said, "I know where Sam is."

Tucker finally looked up. "Where?"

I sighed. "Wisconsin."

AN: This is my first DP fanfic so go easy but still be brutally honest. If you've read my stuff before, you know how I like brutal honesty. Anyways, I hope you like it. Please R&R! Thanks in advance! P.S. Sorry if I spelled Gregore wrong, I just couldn't figure it out.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom

Chapter 2: Wisconson

"What are you going to do?" Tucker called as he trailed behind a very determined Danny.

Danny spun to look at his friend, making them both stop in their tracks. "I don't know, Tuck!" He turned back around and continued down the road. "If I go alone, who knows what Vlad will do to me. But if I try any tricks, who knows what he'll do to Sam. It's a lose-lose situation…"

Tucker eyed his friend suspiciously. "And you'd rather protect her…"

"Of course!" Danny exclaimed. "I mean, why wouldn't I want to protect the girl I-" he stopped shortly, realizing that he was saying all this out loud.

Tucker was staring at him with a smug grin. "The girl you what?" he asked.

"Nevermind," Danny replied, shaking off his friend's inquiry. "All that matters is that Sam gets back here safe."

"Well maybe-" Tucker started.

"No, Tuck!" Danny snapped. "Whatever clever plan you have thought of, just keep it to yourself!" He sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "Vlad is just too smart… I have to turn myself in to him…"

"Danny-"

"Don't try to talk me out of it," he replied. "I have to do this…"

Tucker knew when he was defeated and this was one of those times. "Okay…"

Danny ran into a nearby alley, shouted, "I'm going ghost!" and flew off.

"Good luck, Danny!" Tucker shouted to him.

Danny landed outside of Vlad's mansion and looked around suspiciously. "Vlad!" he shouted. "Where are you? Where's Sam?"

"Ah, Daniel," a pleased voice rang around him. "Glad you're here."

"Where is she, Vlad?" he screamed, losing his patience.

"Same place where you're going, Daniel," the voice said menacingly.

And before he could do anything, he was attacked from behind and knocked unconcious.

AN: OH! SUSPENSE! Sorry it took so long but I've been busy. Please R&R!


End file.
